


thou art in heaven

by JazzApples



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I think i just created the zui fuu tag, anyway i think the heavenly steppes were quite slept on especially by bamco, pretentious bullshit, this was written in 20 mins please forgive me, why am i back in this fandom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzApples/pseuds/JazzApples
Summary: "Do you regret it?" said the elder.(It's better to have loved and lost/Than never to have loved at all.)
Kudos: 5





	thou art in heaven

Two seraphim sat before the Heavenly Gate, looking out into the vast continent before them. The last time they'd both been at the Steppes together, the world had been split into various islands and continents, separated by vast seas. By comparison, this new land was nearly unrecognisable. A lot had changed, all within a relatively short time frame.

"Do you regret it?" said the elder, turning towards her companion.

"Never," said the younger. "Maybe I proved them right. Maybe there really is no way for humans and seraphim to live together in peace. Certainly I died twice, in whatever ways that matter. But I don't regret what little time I had with them. I'd said many centuries before that I thought that humans were an inspiration and I stand by what I said, regardless of my fate. After all, I made my choice long ago, knowing what my fate would be. I'd make that choice again."

"You could have sequestered yourself away." said the elder. "Gone back to your holy mountain, lived a quiet life wih your family. You need not have died so young."

"Maybe," said the younger, "but what would have been the point? Weathering centuries after centuries until they blended together, every day and every hour the same? We would have got bored of each other eventually. What would I have to show at the end of it?"

The elder hummed, deep in thought. They lapsed into silence.

The younger spoke up again.

"Y'know, this new lot, I think they might have a real chance."

"Indeed." said the elder, as they both turned to watch the continent.

**Author's Note:**

> (Forgive me lord for i am back on my bullshit)
> 
> Tumblr: jazzapples3


End file.
